Talk:Ytatta
Let me guess, these guys are somehow based off Hummingbirds, only they look 100% more frighting, right? By the way, did you publish that article on the Scarfers yet, or are you still working on it? No Offense 5:03 PM October 19, 2013 (UTC) :The idea of them being hummingbirds is interesting! I actually have few bird-inspired sapient species under my belt. Right off the top of my head, in fact, I can only think of two that were directly intended to be bird-inspired: the Hatmandu and the Crozo. Voiasensos turned out to resemble birds but they were totally not actually based on any species, and were instead just intentionally simplistic when originally made in Spore (to allow the Xrondo to have as much complexity as possible). I am sure there are other bird races of mine out there but none automatically come to mind... Avin!! Avin are birds. Other than that, though... thumb|Wingnut & Screwloose, circa 1990. :In actuality, the Ytatta are one of my oldest alien races I came up with, and as such are based off of an action figure of mine in the manner I played them as, as I almost never used their canonical stories, names or anything during these games. The Ytatta in this case were based off of my action figure of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure, Wingnut, of Wingnut & Screwloose (Screwloose would go on to inspire my old character Mosquitoid, who I don't think I've officially brought into the current fold as a character yet. As such, the Ytatta are actually based off of bats. Originally it was just represented by my single character (who now serves as the species' seer); when I started converting old characters into new races they were pretty much just anthropomorphic bats. However, around 2006 or so when I started to rehaul all of my races and many of my space opera characters, they became sufficiently more unique than just 'bipedal bats'. They're still chiropteran in overall theme but I've attempted to make it more hinted at. I want to draw an image of them sometime but I've not gotten around to being able to do so yet. :As for the Scarfers, I've been attempting to draw an image to go with the info but it hasn't turned out to my liking yet. I suppose I could always add the info without the image for now and add the image later? It just isn't coming out as awesome and dynamic as I would like thus far. — Somarinoa (talk) 07:23, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I see, they very sound interesting (then again, all your alien stuff is awesome). The reason why I thought they might be based off Hummingbirds was because they fly, and because the so called substance they must eat to keep sane, sounded a lot like nectar to me (I'm not sure if my reasoning makes sense anymore though). As for the Scarfers or any of your other work (mainly the space saga stuff), it doesn't matter to me if you create pages without an image for them, I'm fine with simply reading about their history or culture (though images are always nice addition). I know how you feel about drawing though, its hard to get an image out of ones head and transform it into a masterpiece on paper. No Offense 6:11 PM October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Glad you like what I have to put on the table, hehe. And I do like the idea of a Hummingbird-inspired species... I may have to either come up with one or somehow figure out how to add some hummingbird statistics to the Ytatta (since it's not technically retconning if it hasn't been posted up and shared yet, lol). Wish I had access to my old computers since there's plenty of images of species I drew that are holding up new images since I don't want to retcon myself accidentally (such as the Lubyum or the Cylaasti). There's also a number of species that I don't remember the names of anymore that I can't add up without access to my old hard drives; heck, in 2006 there was 600 species I designed for Vuunega alone -- I think I only remember ~200 of them currently, 7 years later.. O.o Maybe I'll look into just buying my own transfer cable for that since the two friends of mine I have with them are apparently unreliable about it since I've not had proper access to those cables in years now, since discovering they owned sets; heck, one of those friends I haven't even seen in all that time. Today is my Friday, so while I can't do much for the next 2 hours if I am still not completely burnt out by the end of it I can start some work on that. It'd be a much better post than just random GloveRemake info such as members of the Phalangy, especially since GloveRemake is all just a (bad) joke in the first place, ha ha. — Somarinoa (talk) 03:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC)